


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 106

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 106 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 106 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 106

CROWD  
A boy! A boy! A strong boy!

TRANSLATION  
_Rakh! Rakh! Rakh haj!_

CRONE  
The prince is riding! I have seen his face, and heard the thunder of his hooves! As swift as the wind he rides, and behind him the khalasar covers the earth—men without number, with arakhs shining in their hands like blades of razor grass. Fierce as a storm this prince will be. His enemies will tremble before him, and their wives will weep tears of blood and rend their flesh in grief. The bells in his hair will sing his coming, and the milk men in the stone tents will fear his name. The prince is riding, and he will be the Stallion who Mounts the World!

TRANSLATION  
_Khalakka dothrae! anha ray tih hatif, ma char tem fogi! Ven dik ven chaf me dothrae, ma irge mae khalasar qemmoe rhaesheseres—mahrazhi fini samven ma asamvenan, m'arakhoon dila mra qora ven daeni rissisiri. Jin khalakka vivezhofa ven vaz. Dozgo mae aqovi hatif mae, ma kemaki mori alaqi laqekh qoyi ma vaggendi ilek athloftaroon. ayena norethi ahoyali athjadozar mae, ma Dranekhosi mr'okrenegwini mori arokhi hakees mae. Khalakka dothrae, ma me Vezhaan fini Saja Rhaesheseres!_

DAENERYS  
A prince rides inside me! And he shall be called Rhaego.

TRANSLATION  
_Khalakka dothrae mr'anha. Ma me nem ahakee ma Rhaego!_

QOTHO  
Look! The Sorefoot King! He walks!

TRANSLATION  
_Tihas! Khal rhae mhar! Me ifa!_

DROGO  
There is a place for you.

TRANSLATION  
_Nevakhi vekha ha maan._

IRRI  
The foreigner says that he wants a crown—that he wants what he traded for…or he will take back the Khaleesi. He says that he won't take back the prince. He says that he will cut the prince out of the Khaleesi and leave him to you.

TRANSLATION  
_Ifak asta meme zala firikhnharen—meme zala rek meme nem jer ki mae…che me vesazhae khaleesies. Me asta meme vos vesazhao khalakkaes. Me asta meme azirissee khalakkaes khaleesisoon ma vannevae mae shafkea._

DROGO  
I will give him what he wants. I will give him a golden crown and men will tremble when they see it!

TRANSLATION  
_Anha vazhak maan rek me zala. Anha vazhak maan firikhnharen hoshora ma mahrazhi aqovi affin mori atihi mae._

DROGO  
Take hold of him.

TRANSLATION  
_Qora mae._

DROGO  
Empty that pot!

TRANSLATION  
_Ammeni haz jolin!_


End file.
